Frightened Hearts
by UndauntedNightmare
Summary: Re-uploaded and revamped. Logan/OC


Kami Kennedy strode down the sidewalk, her green eyes fixated on the woods. She loved nature, it drew her in entirely. Mesmerized by such beauty, she smiled lightly; she had never witnessed something so astounding.

She never really put thought into what was out there, but she knew she only wanted to indulge herself in the Earth's beauty. With a minute barely passing by, a rustling in the thicket spooked her greatly. She quivered as soon as she heard that; unaware of what could be out there.

The woods were eerily quiet, the birds silenced their songs. Kami was not able to keep a good composure; on the inside, she was shaken with dread.

She nervously smoothed out her red hair, cold sweat oozed down her back. There was nowhere to run, but she couldn't hide either; anything could get to her any way she tried.

The wind quietly, adding a slight change in temperature. Kami shook in fear; she never felt this scared before. She wished Logan was there to comfort her, but he wasn't. It made her feel even more paranoid. She felt alone.

"It's just infatuation." She told herself. She didn't feel really reassured yet, but she was getting there.

The longer she stood here thinking, the quicker the time went by.

She silenced herself with a small sigh; she was not happy with herself.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"

An hour later, Kami was still in the woods, her heart was pounding like a drum. She was still shaking, her fear eating away at her remaining confidence. She played with her hair nervously, her eyes scanned the shadowy area. Nothing.

Little did she know, Logan was following her, only to see what was up with her. He saw how scared she was, he couldn't help but feel bad; he understood what it was like to be on your own, not knowing what would happen. A sense of anger washed over him like a rough wave; it hurt, but the pain was satisfying.

Logan lost the scent of Kami, and he growled at himself in scorn; he not only lost her scent, he also lost her, or so he thought.

The woods remained quiet for most of the time, darkness swallowing the light. The moon would soon rise for a short amount of time until the dawn. For now, Logan would have to deal with the unforgiving darkness. Somehow, the darkness gave him a comforting feeling; a feeling of reassurance.

"Heh, this is way better than I thought. Only thing I need is her." He mumbled tentatively, trying to find her scent.

"Eh, I ain't in the mood; I know her enough that she'll appear on her own."

* * *

><p>Kami continued to traipse around the confusing forest, the sound of owls apparent. She still walked around and she saw shadows moving like they were in a strobe light. She started to quiver again; her whole body shaking violently. Her breath was visible in the chilled air; it looked like the scene out of a horror movie.<p>

_Crunch._

The sound grew louder each time it was heard; it scared the daylights out of Kami. The shadow was coming for Kami; she felt like she was going to die. It grabbed her firmly, not letting her go. As soon as she knew who it was, she calmed down entirely. It was Logan.

"Why did you run off like that, Kami?" He asked her confusingly. She lightly embraced him in a hug, not letting go.

"I was so scared. I was alone in these damned woods for hours. Somehow, I'd knew you'd come." Kami said quietly, looking down as she responded. She shook slightly; she was still scared that something was out there, but with Logan there, the fear dissipated.

"I see, darlin'. Ya shouldn't ever go anywhere alone again."

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips; Logan was taken aback, but then he kissed back. Each kiss they shared, it grew more intense the more they did it.

As soon as they broke apart, Kami smiled at him brightly; that was the most true smile she had ever given anyone. He smirked slightly, happy to see her smiling.

"Ya know what, Kami? You've seemed to have opened up a lot since last year." He quipped.

She just smiled at him again and gave him another kiss, but this time, Logan firmly held her small waist and continued to kiss her. She put her arms around him and kissed back lightly.

For once, they felt human.

* * *

><p>This is being edited and rewritten at some parts. Almost a year after I wrote it, I finally noticed some major errors and things I wanted to fix. The second part that I wrote will become the second chapter.<p> 


End file.
